


Caught

by hc_whiplashed_ty



Series: NCT maknae shenanigans. [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Don't Like Don't Read, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hc_whiplashed_ty/pseuds/hc_whiplashed_ty
Summary: Jisung was close, he could feel the tension rise in his tummy as well as a loud moan building in the back of his throat. He opened his eyes, feeling a cold shiver run through his body as soon as he did so.There stood Chenle by the door of the stall, right in front of him [...].Jisung felt mortified at the realization that he hadn’t actually bolted the door to the stall and at the acknowledgement that he hadn’t actually stopped moving his hand up and down his cock. Chenle’s eyes lowered themselves to Jisung’s groin, eyes widening even more with shock. And Jisung felt his orgasm start to build up again with Chenle’s eyes on him while he pleasured himself.Or.Jisung starts noticing things he hadn't noticed before about Chenle, such as how well he could pull of a sexy concept and how good he looked in white tight pants.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Series: NCT maknae shenanigans. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796641
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment someone left on the first part of this series!! 
> 
> Here's your playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3HDMHCZfiirrunbgafOY81?si=psoTebrBSMit1pxY1a_6mw
> 
> BTW. I'm gonna create a huge playlist and I'm gonna add songs everytime I write a story to this series hehe. So I guess I'll be posting that in the next part.
> 
> Enjoy reading!
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if some ideas are unclear or if there are any grammatical mistakes.

_ Cute. _

When he thought of Chenle, that was the first word that popped into Jisung’s mind. However, as they were on the jacket photoshoot for  _ Go,  _ Jisung started to reconsider his word choice.

Well, no. Actually, his hyung was still cute, of course he was. But when Jisung saw him posing and acting in a more masculine and enticing way plus his new green hair color and his clothes, he didn’t know exactly how to react. In their previous concepts, Chenle was always the cutest of them all, being the concept he pulled out the easiest but in that moment he was doing a really good job acting badass and…  _ sexy. _

They had two dressing rooms to get changed into the photoshoot clothes. Jaemin, Mark, Renjun and Jisung were in the one furthest down the hall and just a few doors closer to where the camera crew were, Chenle, Haechan and Jeno were also getting changed and were having their hair and make-up done.

First, they were gonna shoot the teaser clips and then they’d move on to the teaser pictures. Usually that’s how they did it and they always took a whole day doing that.

One of the people from the PD crew went to get Jisung just as the make-up people were done with him as if on cue and led him up the hall to the studio part. They were already done with the set design and the props were in place as well, as effective as always.

Then it was that Chenle appeared. Also having been guided by a staff member, his hyung appeared, his green hair parted in half, similar to the way it had been styled for Chewing Gum, but the color of it this time made him look more mature and it was a bit messier and longer as well; he was wearing a red and blue sweatshirt with a chain-like necklace hanging loosely around his neck, and more importantly, white tight pants that hugged his behind firmly. 

Jisung gulped visibly and he must have been staring because when he looked back at Chenle’s face, the older was looking at him with a confused and somewhat worried look.

“You ok, Jisung-ah?” Chenle asked going closer to him. Jisung felt a blush spread through his face at being caught goggling.

As the good hyung he was and people didn’t give enough credit for most times, Chenle lifted his hand to touch Jisung’s forehead, seeing his flushed face and thinking he might have had a fever.

For some reason, Chenle’s light touch made Jisung feel a cold shiver run through him. As quickly and smoothly as he could be in that moment, he gently pushed Chenle’s hand away.

“I’m fine”, he said after clearing his throat.

Chenle couldn’t express much more of his concern given that their director came by and explained how they needed to act and what they needed to do for the clip. It was pretty much freestyle, really. They just needed to act charismatic, flirty and sexy with the camera… and each other. They would film Jisung’s solo take first, then they would do Chenle’s and wrap up their teaser filming with the take of both of them.

Jisung made his way to the set in front of them without saying anything or even looking at Chenle. The crew played the song to get them in the mood. Jisung was trying hard to focus and just not to think about or look at Chenle, although he had a hard time doing so when Chenle’s voice could be heard so clear and loud through the speakers in the building. 

He was done soon enough and then it was Chenle’s turn. To say that Jisung was perplex was a misconception. Chenle always said he wasn’t good at acting but,  _ my god _ , was he doing a good job at being as charismatic and yeah, sexy as needed be. Jisung felt a shudder racking his body and a familiar tingle in his groin. He forced himself to look away.  _ Focus, Jisung,  _ he said in his mind to himself as he tried to will himself away from the thoughts suddenly filling his head.

It was both their turns after and Jisung actively avoided eye-contact as they discussed what they would do for their joint take. They decided to keep it simple with Chenle being behind Jisung and putting his arm around him.

They got in position, Jisung bent over just the tiniest bit for Chenle to be able to appear behind him, the camera was just a few inches away from their faces, ready to film their facial expressions. The staff dimmed the lights again to start filming, and just three seconds after the director yelled  _ “action”,  _ Jisung felt Chenle’s hand creeping down his right shoulder and soon felt his chin on his left shoulder. More importantly, he felt Chenle’s front pressing to his back. He barely was able to keep the little hitch on his breath unnoticeable and a straight face suddenly feeling Chenle’s body heat against him. Jisung was glad that the camera was only filming their faces and chests because he felt his dick twitching inside his also tight pants. 

Suddenly, Chenle was moving further forwards and his face was much closer to Jisung’s. Jisung tilted his head to his right, to get a bit of distance in between their faces, he thought it wouldn’t be noticeable what he was trying to do thanks to still being in character, but he soon realized it was the wrong move because when Chenle looked to his right, his breath was hitting straight against Jisung’s neck. 

Jisung jumped the slightest bit but he quickly got a hold of his expressions again. However, he could feel how he was starting to really get hard. He folded his hands over his front, it wouldn’t be visible on the angle they were filming in but still he could play it off as to feeling the vibe of the music. The director gave the cue for Chenle to let go of Jisung, and so the older boy got back again with a cool vibe.

As soon as the lights went back on, Jisung took off the jacket he was wearing and carefully put it in front of his crotch, trying to be as subtle as he could. It was most likely obvious what he was doing, and he didn’t know if anyone had actually had the chance to look at the clear starts of a boner that he was sporting, but if anyone had, they didn’t say anything.

He suddenly noticed the rest of the members already nearby the cameras and the rest of the crew. Then, the director called them to monitor the takes and all the members gathered around to see what Chenle and Jisung had recorded.

This only made things worse, as seeing Chenle on the recording once again and the jacket pressed tightly against his crotch combined made Jisung’s semi turn into a full boner. He started shaking his leg nervously, thinking of a way to get out of there quickly. In the end, as soon as they had finished monitoring the three takes, Jisung walked quickly back in the direction of the dressing rooms without saying anything. He walked to the restroom which was a couple more doors down the hallway than the place where he had gotten his hair and make-up done. 

Jisung quickly closed the door behind him and got into one of the stalls, closing the door of it as well. He left his jacket on top of the closed toilet sit, trying his best not to get any wrinkles on it. He looked down and saw an obvious tent in his trousers, they were so tight and he was so hard that it was getting painful because of the pressure on his dick.

He had two choices. The first one being he could just wait it out, but with how hard he was and given the fact that he had to go back to set before the other guys were done with their shots, he concluded he didn’t have that much time for that. The quickest solution would be to take care of it. Surely he wouldn’t take much to cum, thanks to the fact that he was so turnt on.

He hurriedly undid his trousers and pulled his boxer down just enough to get a hold of his cock. He hissed as he wrapped his fist around it, biting his lip right after to stifle any other noises. He spread his legs just enough so that he wouldn’t spill on his legs and spoil his clothes when he came. He took a couple of steps back until his back collided with the wall behind him, being parallel to the toilet also assured him he wouldn’t stain his jacket either. Taking a hold of the hem of his t-shirt with his left hand, he lifted it up to put it in his mouth and bite it, leaving his abdomen exposed.

He started wanking energetically, not stopping to tease himself even a little bit. His fist moved up and down his cock repeatedly and his jaw clenched down on the shirt tightly as ragged breaths started leaving his mouth. He closed his eyes as he started thinking about things that usually turned him on, either some porn he had watched on his cellphone when he jerked off at the dorm, something that had happened, or any of his regular fantasies. Nevertheless, his mind kept wandering back to the monitors and the filming with Chenle’s charisma taunting him. After trying to fight it and seeing that it was actually when he started thinking about those thoughts that he felt the pleasure increase, he gave up and his head went immediately back to Chenle’s light and soft skin; to the way his lips were glistening thanks to the gloss the make-up people had applied; to his hairstyle and hairline and how they made him look  _ just so breathtaking;  _ to the green contact lenses that gave him a siren-like vibe and which seemed to be mocking Jisung with how beautiful they made Chenle look; also, their height difference, how easy would it be to corner him against a wall and kiss the living hell out of him, Jisung would hold Chenle’s delicate and sharp jaw and leave little bite marks alongside it; and finally his tight ass, and how good it looked being hugged so perfectly by those white pants.

Jisung was close, he could feel the tension rise in his tummy as well as a loud moan building in the back of his throat. He opened his eyes, feeling a cold shiver run through his body as soon as he did so.

There stood Chenle by the door of the stall, right in front of him. He had his cellphone in his hands, he probably thought that he was either sick or felt bad for some reason and had wanted to show him some funny videos to make him feel a bit better, he always did that knowing how Jisung was prone to dark moods sometimes. Jisung’s gut twisted with a bit of guilt for jerking off to the thought of his friend and he felt a blush spreading all through his body at the embarrassment of being caught red-handed.

Jisung felt mortified at the realization that he hadn’t  _ actually  _ bolted the door to the stall and at the acknowledgement that he hadn’t actually stopped moving his hand up and down his cock. Chenle’s eyes lowered themselves to Jisung’s groin, eyes widening even more with shock. And Jisung felt his orgasm start to build up again with Chenle’s eyes on him while he pleasured himself.

“I’m sorry!” Chenle yelled using formal speech in the middle of his daze.

Chenle quickly pushed closed the stall’s door and pretty much ran away. Jisung came, letting out a groan when he heard the bathroom’s main door close. He shook with aftershocks and rode his orgasm out fucking his fist.

He stood there a few seconds after, it was downing on him what had just happened. Surprisingly, they had never had any awkward encounters in the dorm with each other. In their trainee days it had happened that they woke up from a wet dream and stuff, but the person that it happened to always took care of the mess and no one really said anything about it afterwards. But when they had debuted, nothing like that happened anymore since they moved to a much nicer and less crowded flat. Mark and Haechan lived in the 127 dorms, Chenle lived nearby them with his mom, Renjun and Jeno had each one a room to themselves and Jaemin and Jisung, who were roomates, had an agreement to always text the other when they needed  _ time to themselves,  _ as they often so-politely called it, or they just kept their activities to the bathroom and when they showered. So he had never had anyone walk in on him, and the fact that it was Chenle only made it worse. He was his best friend so it would be rather fine had Jisung not been fantasizing about him and had he not kept going when Chenle interrupted.

Jisung felt himself blushing hard again thinking about how he would face him when he went out of the bathroom. He had to hurry up, though, surely they would start shooting the pictures soon enough. He cleaned the mess on the floor and the bit of cum that had managed to land on his bare stomach. He washed his hands and after grabbing his stuff, he drew in a few deep breaths to get himself ready to face everyone (especially Chenle) after having wanked on set.

When he got back where the others were, Mark quickly went up to him as soon as he spotted him.

“Are you good? You just walked out.” 

Jisung quickly nodded, avoiding looking at his hyung in the eye.

“Yeah, just needed to pee, hyung. I’m fine.” He smiled trying to act cute and to act normal.

Mark nodded, smiling back with relief.

Jisung searched for Chenle with his gaze but couldn’t find him anywhere. The crew was already changing the set for the teaser pictures they would shoot there, the group shots they would shoot when they filmed their music video in L.A. later in the week. Chenle appeared just in time for them to start shooting his solo shots. He was normal, he was his cheery self as always, however he didn’t look at Jisung or played around him as much. 

When they shot the teaser pictures of Jisung and Chenle together, Chenle only talked to him about the poses they would be making and as soon as they were over, he walked out of set straight to talk to Renjun with a smile and his playful self. Jisung felt embarrassed and a bit hurt but he thought it was normal after having had Chenle see him like that, Chenle must have been feeling embarrassed too, Jisung thought it best to give him space and hopefully they’d be back to normal soon enough.

They wrapped up the day and headed back to their dorms, Chenle went back home to his mom. Everyone would meet in the practice room at noon the next day for rehearsals. A day later they would be flying to L.A. to film the music video.

Jisung laid in bed that night after having had a rather awkward goodbye with Chenle, feeling really uncomfortable with himself and what he had done. 

The next day wasn’t better at all, at rehearsals Chenle kept putting distance between them, it wasn’t much for the others to notice but Jisung did. They finished rehearsals late at night and everyone head back home, most of them were dozing off in the car but they were back in the dorm soon enough.

Jisung still had to do a bit of homework when he got back to the dorm, the next day he would be handing in a few assignments for school and to make up for his absences from previous days and days to follow. 

The following day, Jisung only went to school to turn in his work and then headed back to the dorms to pack up his luggage. Renjun announced his entrance to his room with a light knock on the door. 

“Jisung, here. I bought these for you.” Renjun walked in and handed Jisung a couple of power adapters for the plug-ins in America.

“Thanks, hyung”, said Jisung, realizing that he had actually completely forgotten about that. Renjun had just saved his life big time.

“Oh, by the way. Chenle already texted me, he said he would meet us at the airport.” Renjun said on his way out.

Jisung turned around to the door, only to see Renjun already walking out of his and Jaemin’s room. He was surprised to say the least. Chenle had told Jisung he would meet them at the dorms and then they’d go together to the airport. Also, why was Chenle suddenly texting Renjun? Well, it made sense, I mean, Renjun was his friend too, of course he was, he probably was his best friend after Jisung. Surely, he had texted him too, he just hadn’t seen it.

Hopeful, Jisung went to his desk table where his mobile was, only to see one single text from their manager telling Jisung what Renjun had just told him. He had no doubt now that things were getting a bit out of control. 

Their flight would take off at three p.m. so they had agreed to meet at their gate at the airport at half past one. Jisung finished packing and picked an airport outfit, making sure to throw in a face mask as he wasn’t willing to act smiley when he was feeling so upset.

He needed to talk to Chenle but he couldn’t find the time to, all the members and managers were there and he figured he’d better do it when they were alone. When they got in the plane, talking there wasn’t an option either. They were flying in business class so they were sitting in rows of three seats. Jeno, Jaemin and Renjun were the closest to the front, and Jisung sat behind them, Chenle was by his side in the middle, but a manager also sat with them next to Chenle, so obviously talking wasn’t a choice there either. They were mostly quiet for the whole 14 hour flight, only making small talk and talking when necessary. Most of them slept a bit when they could, they also watched a few movies. It was only when they were about to land and that the managers handed them the cameras to film themselves for a bit that they started to act close again, but Jisung could still feel the awkwardness of both of them even through both their cheerful facades. 

When they got to the hotel, they got to decide who was going to be rooming with who. Jeno and Jaemin would be sharing a room, with Renjun and Mark being on the same floor in a different room and a manager in another one; Haechan was the one no one wanted to room with as usual so in the end Haechan and a manager would be on the floor below sharing one room while Jisung and Chenle were stuck on the room just across the hall.

They were gonna start filming the music video at dawn the next day so they could have the luxury of resting for a whole afternoon. Mark told them to go and sleep a bit even if it was roughly two p.m. Then he told them about dinner plans. Everyone agreed on going out at 10 pm, to eat and to watch the city at night, then they’d go back to the hotel and sleep again.

Jisung was feeling pretty tired from jet lag, all the rehearsing and just in general with the situation he was in. All of them and even their managers looked exhausted as they made their way up to their rooms in silence. They said goodbye to the others as they exited the elevator and just a couple of minutes later, Chenle and Jisung also said goodbye to their manager and Haechan as they entered the room they’d be sharing.

Everything was painfully silent, Jisung realized, and he knew it wasn’t just because they were tired.

He saw how Chenle was taking off his shoes, already having chosen one of the beds, and he saw him taking off his hoodie.  _ He’s gonna sleep _ , Jisung thought. He figured he should do the same, and so he also took off his shoes and sweatshirt after sitting on his bed.

Chenle only spoke to him after they were both laying on their beds.

“I’m gonna put an alarm at nine so we can shower and stuff.” His voice sounded awfully awkward and he didn’t even look at him while he spoke.

Jisung nodded, not caring whether Chenle could see him or not. After leaving his cellphone on his bedside table, Chenle turned his back to Jisung’s bed. 

Jisung had a hard time falling asleep regardless of how tired he was.

  
  
  
  
  


He woke up to Cherry Bomb’s  _ I’m the biggest hit _ s playing repeatedly on Chenle’s phone. Jisung glanced to his left to see Chenle already sitting up on his bed and reaching forward to turn off the alarm. 

Jisung felt as though he could keep sleeping but he was indeed a bit more rested. So he also sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“Can I go first?” Chenle suddenly spoke, referring to the shower.

Jisung looked at him, Chenle only made eye contact for a second before deflecting his gaze.

“Sure.” Jisung said, still looking at Chenle’s face.

Chenle got up from his bed and started making his way to the bathroom without another word. But Jisung was really getting a bit frustrated with the situation, and he didn’t really think before he said:

“How long are we gonna go on like this?”

Chenle froze on the spot but he didn’t turn around. Jisung stood up from the bed and walked all the way to him, walking around Chenle until he was face to face with him.

“Chenle?” Jisung said when the older boy still wasn’t looking at him.

Chenle took a few more seconds until he lifted his gaze and looked at Jisung but it wasn’t long before he deflected his eyes again. Jisung let out a quiet sigh.

“Look, I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable but I just want to go back to how things were before. Can’t we just put what happened behind us?”

Chenle was listening while he bit his lip slightly. After a beat, he gulped.

“It’s not… about that, Jisung.” Chenle said on a light volume that Jisung could barely hear.

Jisung was taken aback, Chenle lifted his gaze just to confirm that Jisung was confused.

“Then what is it?” Jisung said, feeling a bit anxious inside. What if Chenle had figured out that he had been jerking off to the thought of him? He tried to calm himself down given that that was impossible due to the fact that he wasn’t an actual mind reader.

Chenle took a deep breath, he was blinking too fast, he sometimes did so when he was thinking, or confused, and sometimes when he was nervous. Jisung confirmed it was the latter because of Chenle’s posture and how as he looked down Chenle’s body, he saw both his hands tightly clenched into fists at his sides.

“Hey… It’s ok. You can tell me.” Jisung said, now more worried than anxious. He put a hand on Chenle’s shoulder to comfort him.

Chenle briefly looked at Jisung’s hand on his shoulder and he took another deep breath before saying:

“I also did the same as you after I saw you…” 

Chenle was looking at the floor with a blush spreading through his cheeks. It took Jisung a moment to really understand what Chenle was talking about and it suddenly hit him that Chenle probably didn’t even know the word for “jerk off” in korean, so he had to make sure…

“You mean like… You touched yourself?”, Jisung tried to imply with that over explanatory description and he also started blushing when the words left his mouth. He watched as Chenle nodded.

“But I felt sorry afterwards because I know I shouldn’t have. You’re my best friend and I just did… that, thinking about you. I can’t get it out of my head.” 

Jisung was left paralyzed for a second, his initial surprise being changed for the bit of guilt on his shoulders being lifted off from him, given that Chenle had also touched himself thinking about him, did that mean they were even? He couldn’t leave Chenle feeling guilty, but should he tell him about what was he thinking about while he got himself off that day? 

Jisung suddenly noticed how close they were standing to each other. One of his thoughts from that day popped into his head again, the one about Chenle being so small and how he could corner him into a wall and kiss him.

“You know why I didn’t stop when I saw you standing there?” Jisung surprised himself with how low and borderline dangerous his voice sounded all of a sudden.

Chenle seemed to think the same while he finally lifted his eyes from the floor and looked at Jisung. His big eyes looking up at him were making Jisung feel a certain way. Chenle shook his head, now unable to look away from Jisung’s eyes.

“I couldn’t. I was thinking about you too while I did it. And when I saw you there it just put fuel in the fire.” Jisung said while moving the hand he had put on Chenle’s shoulder to touch gently the older boy’s cheek.

Chenle’s breath hitched slightly when he felt Jisung’s touch on his face and Jisung saw his eyes glancing at his lips. Jisung only took another second to close the distance between their lips. Chenle breathed deeply into the kiss as if he had wanted it for a long time. It was slow and tentative at first, but it changed pace as Jisung cupped both sides of Chenle’s face while he kissed him, the kiss starting to get more heated and passionate by the moment, neither of them was caring about the slight morning breath in their mouths.

“Tell me what you were thinking about that day.” Jisung said after breaking the kiss and before starting to leave kisses and little bites along Chenle’s jawline, just as he had imagined he would do.

Chenle gasped, putting his arms around Jisung’s back to try and feel him closer.

“I just thought about your voice and kept replaying how I found you.” Chenle’s pronunciation was getting a bit weird with how out of breath he sounded, but Jisung only payed attention to that for a second because an idea immediately popped into his mind.

“You know, it’s really not fair how you’ve gotten the chance to see me like that but I haven’t seen you.” Jisung sneaked his hands under the back of Chenle’s shirt, touching the skin on his lower back. “Would you show me?” He murmured in Chenle’s ear, feeling how a slight shudder ran through his body before he nodded.

Jisung ran his hands up and down Chenle’s smooth back a couple of times before letting go of him. They kissed for a couple of seconds before Jisung grabbed Chenle’s hand to lead him towards one of the beds. Chenle gently pushed Jisung by the chest to get him to sit on the bed, Jisung’s shock by Chenle’s sudden courage merely lasted a couple of seconds as it was replaced by pure arousal as Chenle straddled his lap. Both of them placed their arms around each other, feeling the other’s body on their own.

They kept kissing in that position, holding each other closely. Jisung was completely turnt on feeling the friction on his dick as Chenle was slightly touching it whenever he moved, he also felt Chenle’s hardness touching his stomach with how close they were. 

Jisung grabbed the hem of Chenle’s t-shirt and started pulling it upwards, Chenle complied with his gesture and finished taking the shirt off himself. Jisung felt drunk seeing Chenle’s pale torso and pink nipples so close to his face, he couldn’t resist it much and so his face went forward, his mouth landed on a nipple and he teased it with his tongue. Chenle arched his back and let out a little scream of surprise and pleasure, it amazed Jisung how sensitive he was there. In that moment, Jisung felt Chenle’s hips starting to move forward as he humped Jisung’s crotch, the younger boy moaned against Chenle’s chest as his dick got a bit more stimulation.

Chenle did the same as Jisung with the younger boy’s t-shirt as he helped him get out of it. Chenle took his time admiring Jisung’s naked chest as well and relished in how toned he was, Jisung felt a bit proud and a smirk appeared on his face when he saw Chenle blushing when realizing he had been caught staring. Jisung leaned forward and kissed him once more. While they kept making out, Jisung started undoing Chenle’s pants and when the older boy realized what he was doing, he stood up from Jisung’s lap and took them off himself, the younger boy smiled and did the same with his own, both of them being left in only their underwear. Jisung licked his lips when he saw the clear outline of Chenle’s cock on his boxer.

Jisung sat again on the bed and nodded his head gesturing Chenle to go back to how they were before. Chenle smiled back at him and made his way again to sit on Jisung’s lap. 

“You wanted to see me”, said Chenle in the most vulnerable tone of voice Jisung had ever heard him use.

The younger one bit his lip lightly and nodded. Chenle let out a shaky breath as if bracing himself to actually be seen pleasuring himself. Their torsos weren’t touching anymore as Chenle moved a bit back in order to see what he was doing and most of all to let Jisung see what he was about to do.

Jisung let his hands rest on top of Chenle’s thighs, occasionally caressing him while he saw Chenle start moving his hand up and down his chest in a slow and sensual motion. Chenle released a shaky breath when his own hand went to lightly rub one of his nipples and Jisung felt a bit of regret for not having taken off his underwear when he took off his pants given that even that garment’s light pressure on his dick was getting to be a bit too uncomfortable.

After just a couple more seconds of teasing his own nipples, Chenle finally started guiding his hand down through his abdomen and then gave himself a light squeeze through his boxers, releasing a low moan in the back of his throat.

“Shit.” Jisung said almost without realizing, the light teasing and the visual of Chenle just starting was turning him on to a point of no return. 

Chenle gave another couple of squeezes to his clothed cock, now rougher after listening to Jisung’s deep voice swearing, and at last sneaked his hand under the waistband of his underwear, stretching it just so his cock could finally be freed from it.

As Chenle started moving his hand up and down his cock, Jisung felt the sudden need to do something with his hands and he felt how almost on their own they went up to start touching Chenle’s torso. The older one seemed to like this as the first loud moan escaped from Chenle’s mouth.

The pace of Chenle’s hand wasn’t slow per se, however it was slower than how Jisung would often wank himself off. He wasn’t looking at Jisung in the eye, his eyes were fixated to his own hand, he was shy, but that was ok, Jisung felt oddly aroused by seeing the oftenly confident boy being so sheepish.

Jisung’s hands went up Chenle’s chest and experimentally caressed his nipples with his thumb. Chenle’s lips formed a thin line as he tried to suppress another moan from escaping his lips, he threw his head backwards, his eyes closing on their own. The hand that wasn’t wrapped around his cock went up to Jisung’s shoulder just for the need to grab onto something and ground himself a bit. Chenle’s hand started going a bit faster and Jisung could see a bit of sweat on his forehead.

Jisung felt a smile forming on his face as he really started letting the image in front of him sink in. Chenle’s green hair was extremely disheveled, how it oftenly was when he woke up; his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes closed with pleasure; his pink lips were slightly parted now, letting little pants and occasional light whines, thanks to his head being a bit thrown back, Jisung could also see a bit of his upper teeth; his neck also had a thin layer of sweat over it and his adam’s apple sometimes bubbled up and down when he swallowed; Chenle’s hand was considerably smaller than Jisung’s, and the way it looked stroking his own cock was doing something to Jisung, as well as his cock in itself was, the few glances he could take at the vein on Chenle’s skinny length was making him wanting to run his tongue alongside it and his pink tip was making him want to suck it; his abdomen was almost fluttering with the way he was breathing rapidly; taking his gaze up Chenle’s body again, he noticed how the tone of his skin made his nipples look even pinker, and he didn’t restrain himself when he felt the sudden urge to take them into his mouth again. He leaned forward and captured one of Chenle’s nipples with his mouth, gently sucking on it. Chenle pretty much screamed in pleasure and Jisung was yet again surprised with how sensitive the boy was in that area.

He took his time in teasing the other boy’s nipples, relishing in how Chenle started squirming in his lap with how good he was feeling. Jisung was slowly getting almost itchy with the temptation of taking Chenle into his own hand and finish him off.

Jisung moved on from Chenle’s nipples and onto his neck, licking and biting slightly, careful of not leaving any sort of hickey. It was only when Chenle looked for Jisung’s mouth in order to kiss him that Jisung couldn’t take it any longer. Almost forcefully, he took Chenle by the hips while responding to his kiss and pulled him closer. Their chest were almost flushed, and Chenle moaned into the kiss from being manhandled, being followed by another moan from both of them as Chenle’s ass landed directly on top of Jisung’s cock almost by heavenly coincidence.

Jisung threw his head back, drunk on the feeling of finally getting some friction on his dick. He started thrusting upwards, his clothed cock dry-humping Chenle’s ass. Chenle moaned once again, now he was the one intently looking at Jisung’s face contorted with pleasure. He also started moving his hips forward, thrusting into his own hand as he felt himself getting close.

As Jisung noticed Chenle’s moans becoming slightly more high-pitched, he momentarily stopped his hip’s movements to quickly bat Chenle’s hand away from his cock and replace it with his own. Chenle shrieked in surprise and it only took a few fast strokes for Chenle to cum all over Jisung’s hand and abdomen, grabbing tightly onto both Jisung’s shoulders as he did so. Jisung moaned low in his throat as he felt the hot spurts of cum hit his skin, he slowed down his strokes on Chenle’s dick, helping him ride out his orgasm and being hypnotized by the pleasure of Chenle still rolling his hips on top of his dick.

Chenle slumped forward once his aftershocks ceased, hugging Jisung and breathing into the younger one’s neck. Jisung found the gesture adorable, nevertheless, he still wanted to cum. He let go of Chenle’s cock and started moving his hips upwards to try and get friction again. Chenle moaned a bit as his spent dick twitched feeling Jisung’s thrusts on his ass.

It felt awesome, but soon Jisung knew he was gonna need more. He lifted Chenle, carrying him by his thighs, Chenle shrieked a bit in surprise while putting his arms around Jisung’s neck to hold himself, and in one swift motion Jisung laid him on the bed, remaining on top of him. 

Jisung put one hand on the mattress next to Chenle’s body only to support himself whilst his other hand went straight to his underwear, pulling it down as much as he could and then getting ahold of his cock to start jerking it off frenetically. He moaned, feeling an overwhelming relief and pleasure in finally feeling a hand wrapped around his cock.

Chenle still hadn’t let go of his neck, and he took advantage to the proximity in which their faces found themselves in to start kissing Jisung. The younger one tried his best to keep up with the kiss but it was getting harder and harder to do so because he was getting close. Chenle slid his tongue into Jisung’s mouth and Jisung moaned loudly as their tongues collided and started moving with each other. 

It only took a few more seconds for Jisung to break the kiss as a long moan escaped his lips and he came all over Chenle’s tummy. Jisung observed mesmerized how the spurts of white cum landed on Chenle’s abdomen, barely making a contrast on his extremely milky skin, making both of them moan while Jisung rode his orgasm out whilst he hid his face on the crook of Chenle’s neck.

Chenle let go of Jisung’s neck to instead wrap his arms around his shoulders, pulling Jisung closer and letting him lay fully on top of him. 

While they got their breathing back to normal, they laid there kissing each other until they suddenly remembered that they had to meet the others at ten. They didn’t shower anymore like they had planned, instead they only wiped off the cum from their bodies with warm towels and put on some deodorant. They got dressed and made their way to the lobby, a huge burden lifted from both their shoulders and feeling closer to each other than ever.


End file.
